A matter of honour
by Lady Kiddymonster
Summary: Based on a flight of fancy from 3.8 trailer; Edith's editor makes a shocking proposition. Luckily Anthony is on hand to rescue her but can he win Robert's approval as a result of his actions?
1. Chapter 1 An indecent proposition

**A matter of honour**

**Based on a flight of fancy from 3.8 trailer; Edith's editor makes a shocking proposition. Luckily Anthony is on hand to rescue her but can he win Robert's approval as a result of his actions?**

**Chapter 1 an indecent proposition**

Edith walked into the restaurant and the hovering maitre d' relieved her of her cloak. It was a chill evening but the restaurant was warm. He showed her to the table where her editor, Michael Gregson, was seated.

"I'm sorry to be so fashionably late," she apologised, "but the taxi took a wrong turn and not knowing London I had no idea."

"Never mind; you are here now."

Edith sat down and pretty soon the waiter bustled over.

"Please order for me," Edith said, "You have the advantage of knowing this place."

"Not really, it's only the third time I have been here myself, but I thoroughly recommend the chicken and asparagus soup."

"I'll have that then."

He ordered for them and the waiter departed.

Edith felt uncertain; she bitterly regretted telling him that she had been jilted but she wanted to give him the impression that she was capable of moving on although her heart told her different for Sir Anthony Strallan was still her last thought before sleeping and her first on waking. She hoped that he would not raise the subject again for it was none of his business and she saw no point in telling him that no man had a chance of winning her heart while Anthony Strallan drew breath. She had not enquired about his private life; did he have a fiancée, sweetheart or wife or did he prefer men? In truth Edith could not have cared less either way.

Anthony Strallan entered the restaurant; as he waited to be seated he caught sight of her name in the reservations book and he drew a sharp intake of breath. He had not known she was in London; it was the last place he expected her to be. He realised he had forfeited the right to know her whereabouts and how she felt the day he had walked out on their wedding. He was spending more time here in London at his club because Yorkshire held too many painful memories.

"Are you alright, Sir?" the maitre d' said.

"Yes I'm fine, "he lied.

He was shown to a table and on the way he saw Lady Edith chatting animatedly with a young man. His heart ached but she deserved someone younger, someone whole and he had lost her forever now. He was not to know that she was here on business. She had her back to him but he noticed her shiver slightly as he passed; as though she sensed his presence. He was seated at a table by a mirror which enabled him to study her and her companion. He was not sure he liked this voyeuristic position but he had no idea how useful it would soon prove.

He ordered and Edith clearly heard her voice; her editor had gone to the men's cloakroom so she was able to look back but unable to see him.

The editor returned from the cloakroom and resumed his seat; Anthony was acutely shocked by the jealousy that burned deep within him at seeing her with another man.

The water brought their main course and left.

The restaurant was noisy so Anthony put into practise a technique he had discovered during his time on the Western front; the ability to tune out background noise and focus in on things he wanted to hear. Sadly this technique had not worked on the day he had taken the bullet that had cost him the use of his arm but it was proving useful now.

"I'm really looking forward to working with you, Lady Edith; your women's rights article generated so much mail and interest that we had to employ two extra staff purely for the purpose of responding to enquiries and most of them asked if you would be writing for us again."

Anthony had been so proud of her the day her letter had been published. He had cut her article out and kept it in his desk drawer. He began to feel less threatened as perhaps this man was not a romantic interest after all although Anthony was pleased that someone other than himself and her family had clearly seen her potential. He loved her as a person and she had proved that she had a social conscience and understood and cared about the world at large.

"I have a few ideas," she admitted," just ideas at the moment which may require research to develop."

"The reason I have invited you here is because I have a proposition for you, Lady Edith," he reached for her hand and Anthony felt sick to the stomach.

"I hope it's not indecent," she laughed nervously.

"Well I don't think so; nor does my wife,"

Edith withdrew her hand forcibly from his grip.

"You have a wife?"

Anthony concentrated hard; this conversation was important.

"Yes. We have been married since the end of the war. Last year though she suffered a miscarriage and since then she has lost her taste for certain aspects of marriage."

"What's that to do with me/"

"She is anxious I not suffer and so we have discussed the prospect of me taking a mistress with her full knowledge. You would be well kept and looked after. You would get on with her, Lady Edith, for she too has a social conscience."

"How can a woman who advocates her husband keeping a mistress for his own gratification have a social conscience? I am totally shocked and disgusted and there is no way I will play that game. I may be emotionally vulnerable, any woman would after losing the only man she ever loved on the whim of her family but that does not make me easy prey."

She had said it; she had admitted she loved him and more than that, that he was the only man she had ever loved. The words were the sweetest music to his ears; sweeter than that concert he had taken her to before the war.

She threw her nearly full glass of wine in his face and looked around for the maitre d' to fetch her cloak; she had to get out of this place for she felt suddenly hot, dizzy and very unsure of herself. He grabbed hold of her wrist.

"Please Lady Edith; the man who jilted you did not see how beautiful you were and how talented."

"I will write something; exposing you for the lowlife sleaze that you are," she spat. "You may not print it but my sister, Lady Mary Crawley, was once engaged to Sir Richard Carlisle and he would have no qualms about printing dirt on one of his rivals. When he's done no woman of any kind of reputation will touch you with a ten foot pole. What you dare suggest is obscene and it really shocks me you would think me a likely candidate."

His face turned pale at the mention of Carlisle's name and Edith was glad for this was the reaction she had hoped for.

"Is everything alright, Lady Edith?" Anthony's shadow fell across the table as the editor began to wipe his wet face and shirt with his napkin.

"It's fine thank you, Anthony," she said, "this is the man who jilted me but he would never make such an amoral suggestion,"

"I would have thought he wouldn't need to since women tend to go for the injuries these days."

Anthony's face was like thunder; Edith had never seen him so riled and she wished he had stood up to her father and grandmother in this way.

"Are you going to hit me?" the editor challenged.

"I would not waste the energy," Anthony virtually spat, "Lady Edith is in this position because I listened to the views of her family ahead of hers; I may never be unable to do that but at least I care enough to not expose her to moral degradation and filth. You have soiled her but to me she is pure and will remain so. If you print but a word then I will go and see Sir Richard Carlisle myself as well as the Chief Constable of Scotland Yard,"

Edith was shaking and caught herself wondering if had heard her proclamation of love.

He put his good arm around her and drew her to him as the maitre d' brought her cloak and she threw it on.

Suddenly she felt her head spin and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2 Heartfelt discussion

Chapter 2 heartfelt discussions

When Edith came to moments later she was lying on a couch in a dimly lit room; covered with a blanket. Anthony sat on a chair beside her.

"Thank goodness you are alright, Lady Edith."

"I'm fine; I have never fainted before."

"I expect it was shock plus it was quite warm out there."

"Well at least I know I'm not pregnant; I doubt the Lord would choose the second daughter of the Earl of Grantham as a receptacle for the second Immaculate conception," she laughed and he smiled.

There were so many things they both wanted to say and he took her hand.

"I'm glad I was there; I was so appalled by his suggestion, Lady Edith."

"My father and grandmother would probably think I'm fallen just because of what was suggested; in some ways they haven't left the Victorian era although there has been a war and murder trial since then. Mr Bates is free now by the way."

"I heard," he lowered his voice, "I also heard about Lady Sybil and I am very sorry."

"Thank you; it has shaken us up as well you might imagine."

"Yes, I can. I spend a lot of time here in London now; too many painful memories at Locksley what with Maud and what, well what happened."

"You must not blame yourself for that, Anthony. My family just don't want me to be happy and that is all there is to it. If Mary had wanted to marry you then I guarantee your age and injury would not have been a problem."

He shuddered, "I could not contemplate a life with your sister, Lady Edith. She leaves me cold."

"I meant what I said back then; I bowed to your family's opinion without considering what you might want. Can you ever forgive an old fool for being so daft as not to listen to the one view that really counted?"

"I forgave you that day," she murmured, "What happened to...?"

"The maitre d' put him out on the street," he gently brushed a coppery curl off her forehead and she trembled from the intimacy of the gesture," I kept your article; I was so proud of you. I had got it wrong, I thought he was a suitor and while I wanted you to have a younger man who is whole I definitely got a visit from the old green eyed monster and when I heard his intentions, well he should think himself lucky I can't lay him out cold with a right handed blow."

"Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"You're welcome; where are you staying?"

"With my Aunt Rosamund, I guess we should make a move as she will be worried about me."

"I will see you to the door and then leave; I don't think she will want to see me."

"Actually my father and Granny are in aunt Rosamund's bad books because of their interference."

"Do you think you can get up?"

"I think so; I really don't know what came over me."

He helped her to her feet and she seemed steady.

They took a cab to Rosamund's. She came rushing into the hallway as soon as she heard the key turn.

"Edith, I was getting worried, oh," she said, realising her niece was not alone," do come in, Sir Anthony."

"Thank you, Lady Painswick."

They went into the sitting room.

"Lady Edith has had a bit of a shock this evening," he said, "I happened to be in the same restaurant purely by chance as I had no way of knowing Lady Edith was in London. She fainted so I thought I had better make sure she got home safe. She would not have been in that situation if I had married her, I know that."

"You're a truly honourable man, Sir Anthony; trouble is my brother is too pig-headed to see that you and Edith are perfect for each other."

Rosamund sat and listened while Edith told her what had happened; she was shocked.

"How appalling!"

"Yes and Granny will think I have become his mistress by suggestion. I don't know what to do Aunt Rosamund."

"For tonight we will do nothing. I think you need a good night's rest and we will talk about it in the morning."

Rosamund summoned her maid, "Jane, please ensure that the fire is lit in Lady Edith's room and that she settles well. She has had a shock,"

"Yes, my Lady. I lit the fire a while ago but I will stoke it up. Would you like some hot milk, Lady Edith?"

"Yes please Jane."

Jane left.

"I think you two could do with some time alone, I will go and find something to read." Rosamund's tone brokered no argument. Anthony had warmed to her sensing real support. Maybe Edith was not lost to him after all? Robert and the dowager countess would have no reason to suspect anything amiss; after all they would assume Edith was simply in London sorting out her newspaper business and since they never normally registered her existence things could be left until the morning.

Anthony really wanted to ask her if she had meant what she said about loving him but she was tired; perhaps that would be better left until the morning.

But, tired though she was, Edith had to let him know.

"You may have heard what I said to him a while before you turned up, well it was true Anthony. You are the only man I have ever loved and no other man stands a chance while you draw breath."

He put his good arm around her and drew her close to his warm sinewy body. She closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest, inhaling his scent. Her arms slipped around him and held him so tightly he knew she did not want to let go. She sobbed in his arms and he comforted her.

"I love you very much, Lady Edith, and you are the only woman I could ever want. I was weak and allowed the opinions of others to part us and I have regretted it ever since. This time I _will _fight for the right to love you."

"Oh Anthony, I have waited so long to hear those words from your lips," she sobbed, "and they sound so beautiful."

"I think you should go and get some rest now, my lovely."

She yawned, "Yes you are right, I am so tired."

He kissed her on the lips and gently parted them with his tongue; he explored her mouth with his and caressed her throat and jaw line as well. Her eyes opened wide; she had dreamt so long of feeling his mouth on hers. She felt weak as the kiss broke and she looked into his intense blue eyes.

"Goodnight, my lovely," he whispered, "I will see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3 Making plans

Chapter 3 making plans

Edith woke up around 9 am; she felt rested but her nerves were still in tatters as she ran her mind once again through the shocking terms of the editor's proposition. She shivered violently but she was past shock now. She was angry that he had targeted her. What sort of woman did he think she was? Having been jilted did not make her easy prey. She was glad Anthony had come to her rescue; he had been gallant enough to challenge him and taken care of her. The brief moment she had been close to him had stirred up the old emotions of hope and desire. She flushed as she realised she was thinking some very unladylike things about him.

She was not sure what would happen that day; the one thing she was sure of was that she loved Anthony as much as he loved her. But would that be enough? He had exhibited a lot of confidence last night but would it hold or evaporate in the presence of her family.

Jane came in with some tea.

"Lady Painswick has asked me to see that you're alright; Sir Anthony telephoned to ask after you but she said you were still sleeping and he said to let you rest. He is coming for lunch though."

"Thank you, Jane." Edith said," Has she made contact with my family yet?"

"I don't know, my lady; I think she intends to talk about what to do when Sir Anthony gets here."

Edith dressed and went down to breakfast.

"How are you?" Rosamund asked as she drained the last dregs of her morning coffee.

"I'm more angry than shocked now, Aunt Rosamund. How dare he even think I was easy prey?"

"I'm afraid that's the way of the world, Edith, and you have found that out the hard way."

"So why did Papa not want me to marry one of the few decent honourable men?"

"I can't truly answer that, Edith; I only wish I could. For what it's worth their objections were pathetic. Sir Anthony certainly does not need a nursemaid."

"Even if he did then I would be happy to fulfil that obligation; I would be his wife and his valet if I had to be."

"When he gets here we will talk about all this; I have not called your father yet. Did you enjoy your time alone?"

Edith smiled, "Oh Aunt Rosamund he held and kissed me and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. We said we love each other and I did not want to let him go, I really didn't. I can't lose him again for it would kill me inside. He is everything I could ever need or want. He sees me for what I am and he cares about what I think, how I feel. It is what I have craved all my life and this time I _will _fight for my right to love him, my right to be Lady Strallan. I don't blame him for walking out because he was under so much pressure. I let him down because I didn't talk him up enough. But no one ever bothered to ask what I wanted or even how I felt about him. He was injured for his country, my father wasn't so what right has he to criticise?"

"Between us we will convince my brother, don't worry."

"Granny will have me down as in bed with the editor simply because it was suggested, I guarantee it but the good thing is I could not be forced to marry him as it would make him a bigamist."

"That's something to be thankful for," Rosamund said.

"Maybe I should go to bed with Anthony; they would make me marry him then."

"That's just a bit melodramatic, Edith dear."

"Yes it is rather; but he would not dream of it with someone who wasn't Lady Strallan; he's Victorian in that respect and it's one of the reasons why I love him so much. How can a woman prefer a weedy lowlife when she has lost a big strong man with such beautiful eyes?"

Edith trembled as she thought of her rescuer; her gentle handsome injured war hero. She realised that she was looking forward to seeing him again for lunch.

"I have talked to the servants; they are providing a sort of help yourself affair for lunch so they won't need to keep interrupting us as we discuss matters."

"That sounds like a good idea, Aunt Rosamund."

"You haven't lost him, Edith. I will do everything I can to make sure of that."

Edith and Rosamund were drinking tea and discussing a new West End star when the butler announced Anthony's arrival.

Edith smiled when he came into the room and he smiled back.

"How are you this morning, Lady Edith?"

"Better thank you. I'm more angry than I am shocked now but I guarantee my father and grandmother will have me in bed with him at the very suggestion."

"Then that is further proof that they do not know you at all and they have never tried. You would never need to be the ignored wallflower with me, Lady Edith; for I would make sure you flourished. "

"Thank you, how could I have failed so spectacularly to stand up for you, for us?"

"Let us put that behind us and move forward now."

Edith felt a shiver run down her back. Oh how she wanted to move forward with him. She had forgiven him everything.

He sat beside her and took her hand in his.

They ate a cold buffet style lunch together and Rosamund was impressed by his dexterity and skill with his left hand.

"It didn't come easy, Lady Painswick," he said, "but I had to make that choice for I had no wish to be completely helpless; I can write, shave and eat left handed now. I laugh when I remember my first efforts. Lady Edith would never have had to be a nursemaid; she would have been my wife in every sense and she still might."

"Oh I do hope so, Anthony, because if I have learnt one thing in the last few months it's that I can't live without you."

"I was a fool to think I could live without you, Lady Edith."

"Your father won't think there is anything amiss but I suggest we summon him here. Then we can make your case."

"That's a good idea, Aunt Rosamund."

"When he gets here you will be out. I will explain what has happened and champion the cause. You will come back and take it from there."

Rosamund summoned Jane.

"I want you to send two telegrams for me, Jane. one to the Earl of Grantham and one to the dowager countess. They are to say that certain matters need to be discussed with reference to Lady Edith's future."

"I'll go and do that now, my lady," she left the room.

Carson and Moseley delivered the telegrams to Robert, Earl of Grantham and Violet the dowager countess at approximately the same time that evening.

"I hope Edith's alright," Cora said, reading the telegram over Robert's shoulder.

"I'm sure she is," Robert said, "but it does seem a bit worrying. I think I should go."

"Whatever you think best, Robert."

The following morning saw Robert and Violet being driven to the station to catch the early train to London.

Edith had had a very pleasant afternoon with Anthony; he had taken her to a concert in Hyde Park and to the British Museum. She had happily nestled close to him and held his hand. They were blissfully happy as it evoked memories of the pre war days when they had enjoyed each other's company. They had dined out and he had delivered her safely back to Rosamund's before kissing her goodnight.

"Robert and Violet are taking the early train from York tomorrow morning," Rosamund said, "Could you take Edith out for the day do you think and return around tea-time?"

"It will not exactly be a hardship Lady Painswick," Anthony smiled.

"Goodnight my lovely," he whispered.

"Goodnight my darling," she whispered back.

They both slept under separate roofs that night but they were not separated in their dreams.


	4. Chapter 4 A piece of Rosamund's mind

Chapter 4 A piece of Rosamund's mind

Anthony came to fetch Edith after breakfast the following morning; Rosamund could not get over how her niece's face came alive with love when he looked at her.

"I'll give them a piece of my mind, don't you worry," she said.

"We appreciate everything, Lady Painswick," Anthony said, "I will not fail Edith again; it's time I stood up for what I always wanted."

"Well enjoy your day and please try not to worry."

They went for a walk along the embankment by the river. Edith had her arm around Anthony and he smiled as he drew her close to him.

They sat on a bench and Anthony dropped down on one knee, taking her hand in his good left one.

"Lady Edith Crawley, I love you with all my heart. Please would you do me the greatest honour of agreeing to become my Lady Strallan?"

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him so hard it took his breath away.

"Was that a yes, Lady Edith?" he teased once he got his breath back.

"Yes my darling and I want you so much I will be your wife in every sense."

"I never dared to hope for that."

He sat sitting beside her now, his one good arm around her slender body.

She felt weak as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Sir Anthony Strallan you are quite simply the most gorgeous man I have ever met. How could I _not _want to share your bed?" She held his face in her hands and kissed him again and Anthony felt himself tingling as a shiver ran down his back.

Rosamund's chauffeur fetched Robert and Violet from the railway station and drove them to Rosamund's house. Rosamund showed them into the sitting room and dispatched Jane to the kitchen for some tea.

"So what is going on with Edith?" Violet asked, "Your message showed great concern. Please tell me she is not a fallen woman or gone the way of that Parks woman."

"Nothing like that, mother, but she has had quite a shock and been placed in the path of moral danger."

"You must tell us," Robert said, "there can be nothing worse than my imaginings."

"Edith has been seeing a fair bit of that editor of hers," Rosamund said, "I did not think anything of it; he seemed pleasant enough after all; but the other night she went for dinner with him and came home in a right state. Fortunately someone we had not expected to see anything of again came to her rescue and brought her home safely."

Both Robert and Violet exchanged glances; they had an idea who Rosamund meant but decided to wait until it was confirmed.

"The editor told Edith that his wife had er difficulties with the physical side of their marriage owing to a miscarriage; he dared to suggest that she become his mistress. He said she would be well looked after and it would be with his wife's full knowledge and acceptance. It would seem that she had told him about being jilted and so he must have taken her to be emotionally vulnerable."

"How dare he!" Robert slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. His face was pale and his bottom lip trembled.

"Fortunately Sir Anthony Strallan chanced to be dining at the same place; he had no idea that Edith was in London and it would seem he has spent more time here in London than in Yorkshire ever since. He defended her honour and expressed disapproval. She then fainted and he stayed with her until she physically recovered and brought her back here. "

"It would seem we may have misjudged him, Robert." Violet said.

"They have been spending a lot of time together since," Rosamund said, "You only have to look at her to see how she feels about him. He manages more than adequately with one hand and she would be much less a nursemaid than a wife. If I may speak my mind, you did them both a great wrong by pressuring him to call it off. He did not want to leave her dreams in tatters on the floor; he genuinely loves her and appreciates the person she is. He may not be what you wanted for her but she would be happy. After losing Sybil how can you risk alienating another daughter? I am sure you felt that a reliable spinster daughter would be useful to care for you and Cora in your old age but Edith wants and deserves more than that. No other man has a chance of winning her heart while Anthony Strallan draws breath and deep down I think you both know that."

"Yes," Robert sighed, "I'm afraid I did not want to admit my daughter had grown up into a young woman with thoughts and feelings of her own. Not admitting to myself that she loved him served my own ends but I am heartily ashamed of my behaviour now. I do not want to lose Edith so I must try and make it right between us and with him. He took up arms and was injured in the service of his country; I did not so I have no right to criticise the man. Yes I still think he is too old for her and that won't change but there is no age limit on happiness."

"Edith has spent too many years in Mary's shadow," Rosamund said, "Sir Anthony respects her and she looks so alive when she's with him. You haven't prevented them loving each other despite what you did to separate them."

"Much as I hate to admit it, Rosamund, you are right on this occasion," Violet said," I am ashamed of my behaviour too and if we can make it right with her and with him then all will not be lost."

"He is a truly honourable man, mother," Rosamund said, "he brought her home; the next morning he called to see how she was and came to see her and take her out. They are out together now."

"Will any backlash come from the editor's inappropriate proposition?" Violet asked.

"Well it was two days ago; have you seen anything yet?"

"No, but sometimes these newspaper men don't operate on the same timescale as normal people."

"Well; the proposition was scandalous in itself but Edith turned it down," Rosamund said, " besides he could not write anything with revealing it was him being sordid and I doubt he would want to commit moral or professional suicide."

"I am not looking forward to this," Edith sighed as they made their way back to Rosamund's house that afternoon.

"We will be alright, Edith my lovely."

She shivered pleasantly when he called her that; he drew her close to him.

"I intend to make you Lady Strallan even if we have to go away and get married on the quiet; of course I would sooner have your father's approval but if that is not possible then I still intend to make you my wife. I lost you once because I did not stand up for what we both wanted, indeed I did not even ask you and I will not make that mistake again. These months without you I have been through absolute hell and I will not go back there. I have a little more confidence now."

Edith was impressed by his words as she gently turned to him and caressed his injured hand. He smiled at her for this was the first time anyone had touched his right arm in a non clinical way.

Rosamund came out into the hallway as she heard Edith's key turn in the lock.

"So have I been painted scarlet by association?" Edith asked.

Rosamund shook her head, "They are naturally shocked; but I think I have managed to convince them that the two of you could not be forever separated."

"Thanks Aunt Rosamund," Edith said.

Edith took a deep breath and took Anthony's good hand in hers, "Let's go in and deal with this now because once we have I will feel a whole lot better."

"You don't have to face this alone, my darling," he whispered.

They walked into the sitting room.


	5. Chapter 5 Making peace

Chapter 5 making peace

Robert stood when Edith came into the room; he and Violet did not fail to notice that Anthony was holding her hand and there was a bright light in her eyes that he had never noticed before; perhaps because he had not wanted to. He knew then that making his daughter happy was imperative.

"Are you alright, Edith?"

"I'm alright now; granted I was shocked to the core by the proposition but now I am angry that he even dared to think I might accede to such a sordid request; even had I loved the man I would not have allowed such a thing. I have more moral courage and integrity than I realised and had I shown that at the right time and stood up for what I wanted then this situation would never have come about."

"It was more your father's and my interference that caused that, Edith," Violet said, "I am very sorry for that but we did genuinely believe we were doing the right thing at the time ."

Violet turned to Anthony and offered her hand; Anthony extricated his good hand from Edith's and shook Violet's.

"I sincerely hope we can put all that behind us, now, Lady Grantham, mistakes were made on all sides for I myself underestimated Lady Edith's determination and the depth of her feelings for me. I made a decision I had no right to make because I simply thought she was too good for me and I have apologised to her for this."

"Thank you for defending my daughter's honour," Robert said, "You are truly a decent and honourable man but I still can't help feeling that you are still too old for her."

"Papa," Edith protested but Robert held up his hand indicating he had not finished.

"You were injured in the service of King and country, Anthony. I did not take up arms against Kaiser Bill so I have no right to criticise you. Yes I fought in the African war but I was not injured even then although the memories still trouble me at times."

"You had Mr Bates looking out for you then," Edith said, "Anthony did not have that luxury."

"Rosamund has said that you can manage more than adequately with only one hand," Violet said.

"I had no choice, Lady Grantham. When I think of my first pathetic attempts to eat, write and shave left-handed I laugh but I am still a man in the way it really counts,"

Edith flushed, fully understanding his meaning.

They sat down and Edith took his hand again; he smiled at her and when Robert, Earl of Grantham, looked at his daughter he knew that she had earned the right to love this man and he knew that; he always had done.

"I love Anthony, Papa," Edith said, "I wish I had spoken up before and in that I let us both down but I am so used to feeling like what I want does not matter. Anthony values the person that I am, he loves me and I know that if I marry him I will be far less a nursemaid than I ever will be a wife. Maybe in his declining years, perhaps, but not now and I will accept that with the graceful poise of a wife. He is everything I could ever want and I fell in love with him longer ago than I care to realise."

"You have more than earned the right to love him, Edith," Violet said gently, "and a man who was injured for his country has no business thinking he is not good enough for my granddaughter."

"Thank you, Lady Grantham," Anthony's jaw dropped for he was astounded.

"So have you asked the question yet?" Rosamund asked.

"Yes, I asked Edith a few hours ago and she said yes; we just want a small quiet affair through. I am sorrier than I can say about Lady Sybil."

"Thank you," Robert said, "Her absence from our lives has left a gaping chasm for I never quite made up my differences with her. I do not want to make the same mistake with you, Edith; can you ever forgive my indifference for not caring enough to ask what you wanted and for not wanting to admit that you had grown up into a young woman? "

"Yes of course I forgive you, Papa," Edith threw her arms around her father and he drew her close, "anyone who claims the war did not change them is blatantly lying for it touched everyone."

"Will you be staying in London, Anthony?" Robert asked.

"Tonight perhaps but I will need to hasten home to Yorkshire to prepare my staff to receive a new Lady Strallan," he held Edith's hand for she had resumed her seat beside him." I should like to marry Lady Edith as soon as possible for I have kept us both waiting long enough. All we want is a quiet intimate ceremony with just family and servants and then a honeymoon in Europe. There are so many places of interest I should like to show to Lady Edith; we would have been there now had I not..."

But Edith stopped him with a kiss, "none of that matters anymore, Anthony darling. I am to be your wife and that is all that matters to me now."

He drew her close to his warm sinewy body knowing from the look in her eyes and the affectionate caress of her mouth on his that she was absolutely right.


	6. Chapter 6 For better or worse

Chapter 6 for better or worse

Anthony dined at Rosamund's that night with Robert, Edith and Violet. The atmosphere was convivial and Anthony engaged them all with tales of his pre-war European travels and tales of life on the Western front. Edith seemed remarkably impressed by his confidence.

When they said goodnight he pulled her close to him.

"I'm so impressed; you are so confident now," she said, her face alive with love.

"I counted the cost of what I had let slip through my one handed grasp," he whispered, "and I read a few self improvement books. I was not planning on losing you again if the second chance ever came. But your grandmother's endorsement of me as being good enough for you helped no end. I never thought I was, you see, especially after the injury. I knew you considered me to be so I tried to become more worthy of your assessment."

"Dear Anthony; you always have been, and always will be, more than good enough for me. I love you so very much and we are going to be so happy together, I just know it."

"Well I would say we more than deserve it after what we have been through to get to this point," he murmured.

She enthusiastically kissed him.

"I'll come to see you off at the station tomorrow morning," he said, "and be happy that we will meet again before long."

The following morning Anthony turned up just after breakfast and was allowed to ride with them to the station.

"You must come to dinner tomorrow night, dear chap," Robert said, "Rest assured you will be more than welcome at Downton anytime you wish to come."

"Thank you very much, Lord Grantham."

"You are to be my son-in-law dear chap, please call me Robert."

Edith kissed Anthony goodbye with tears in her eyes and she stood waving until the train pulled out and he could no longer be seen.

They arrived back in York late that afternoon and Pratt was waiting for them in the car.

"You will see him soon," Violet said.

"I know Granny; I am so relieved to have got him back for I missed him so very much."

"That's wonderful news," Cora gasped when Edith announced the news. Even Mary seemed glad for her.

"I will apologise to him for what I said at the garden party," Mary said, "because you would have been together long before now had I not said what I did. I really hope you will be happy. Sybil would have been so proud of you for following your heart."

"He's got a lot more confidence now," Edith said, "but the war changed all of us; no one is the same as they were before because that would be impossible."

"So where's he taking you on honeymoon?"

"Mainland Europe, I simply can't wait."

The following evening Anthony returned to Yorkshire and was driven to Downton by Pratt. Carson let him in.

"It's good to see you again, Sir Anthony and may I offer my congratulations to you and Lady Edith on your happy news."

"I won't let her go this time, Carson. I lacked the confidence before but not now I know what I want. I went through hell without her."

Mary, Robert, Cora and Edith were in the library.

"Sir Anthony Strallan is here, my lord." Carson said.

He walked in and Edith was beside him in moments.

"I'm glad you made it dear chap," Robert said.

"Congratulations, "Cora said, "If you are even half as happy as Robert and I have been then you will have a wonderful life together."

"Thank you, Lady Grantham," Anthony smiled.

After dinner Edith was speaking to her mother when Mary approached Anthony.

"Sir Anthony may I speak with you a moment?"

"Of course Lady Mary," they retreated into a corner.

"I owe you an apology," Mary flushed, "on the day of the garden party I said something to spite Edith. I was jealous and I am truly sorry."

"We were all different people before then, lady Mary; I accept your apology and I hope that we can be friends at least."

"Of course we can, I always knew Edith would not give up."

"I am very sorry about Lady Sybil."

"It was tragic but she would have wanted for us all to move on and for Edith to be blissfully happy. I must admit I could not see it before but I can now, I have never known her so happy."

"She has made me happy too, Lady Mary; happier than I ever dreamt it was possible to be."

Five weeks later Robert walked Edith up the aisle of Downton church; she had a new wedding dress as she associated the previous with heartbreak and disappointment. Anthony smiled at her and she felt every nerve ending in her body tingle as those blue eyes looked at her. She looked forward to that night when he would make her his Lady Strallan in body as well as name. She had been having very unladylike dreams about him for months and looked forward to realising them.

Edith lifted back her veil.

"Dearly beloved," Travis began.

They spoke their vows, their voices ringing clear in the high ceilinged stone building. They never took their eyes off each other.

He slipped the ring onto her finger.

Travis pronounced them man and wife and Lady Edith Strallan walked out of the church with her husband's good arm around her. They were both blissfully happy.

The wedding breakfast flew past and before long they were on their way back to Locksley for their long awaited wedding night. They were both tingling. Anthony was slightly worried for his experience lay in the past and Edith's was yet to come.

He lifted her bodily with his left arm and stepped over the threshold.

"That's the best I can do, Lady Strallan," he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

"That is more than good enough for me my darling," she whispered back.

She smiled, "Once you defended my honour but now I get to give it you with wanton passion."

"That sounds good to me, Lady Strallan because I want to make you mine in so much more than name. You have knocked years off me so I feel like a man of your age."

"Is that a threat, a warning or a promise/" she teased.

"Consider it all three," he smiled.

The servants had retired for the night after pouring drinks for their master and his bride. Edith was becoming acutely aware of how much she wanted him; her erect nipples strained against her dress and she felt so alive even as she was aware of how wet she was.

He took her hand and led her upstairs to their bedroom.

There were several candles burning to give the room an intimate ambience.

"Please hold me, Lady Strallan," he murmured.

She took him in her arms and pressed close becoming acutely aware of his need for her.

She kissed him hard on the mouth and he kissed her back; exploring her mouth, her throat and her jaw line.

She began to undress him, pausing every so often to kiss and caress.

Her eyes widened as she beheld his chest and strong arms; her mouth and hands caressed him, teasing his nipples with her tongue as her hands traced his battle scars. He could no longer doubt that she needed and wanted him.

She pushed his naked body back gently onto the bed; the sight of his arousal both thrilled and frightened her but she overcame the fear knowing that he would never want to hurt her.

"I wish I could undress you," he sighed.

"Just rip it from my body."

"Pardon," he asked.

"I only intend getting married once so I won't need this anymore; I'm trembling at the thought of my gorgeous husband tearing my clothes from my body in a desperate urgency to make me his."

"Are you sure about this, Lady Strallan?"

"Yes, go ahead."

"Right,"

He tore the dress from her with his strong left hand and gasped. There were tears in his eyes as he took in her naked beauty, her small yet full breasts and the little triangle of coppery hair adorning her sex.

"You are absolutely beautiful; inside and out," he gasped.

He pulled her down onto the bed with him

He covered her with hot kisses and began to pleasure her sex with his mouth. She trembled violently at the sensations coursing through her body making her hairs stand on end and her mouth go dry with anticipation. Whatever she had expected it could not come anywhere near to this.

"Anthony," she cried out as her sweetness flowed into his mouth as his mouth and tongue continued to caress her. She was totally overcome with the sensation of feeling so alive as well as the fact that they were connected on a plane far beyond the physical.

"I love you," she gasped.

He moved back up the bed raining hot hard kisses over her abdomen and breasts.

"I love you too, Lady Strallan and tonight I will prove that to you one hundred percent."

She began to caress his back and shoulders and pulled him close as he slipped inside her moist sex. She felt a moment of pain but it soon passed as she became aware of his steady slow strokes. She pressed up against him and she raked his back hard with her nails which caused him to gasp.

"I'm sorry, she apologised, thinking she had hurt him.

"No, don't worry Lady Strallan, I enjoyed that. You are a little wildcat; I always hoped you might be."

Their lovemaking became more fevered and passionate as she pressed against him and clawed his back and shoulder. They were both drenched in sweat and she inhaled his masculine scent which made her feel light-headed. She had never imagined things would be like this between them and she relaxed totally. He was hers now and by god she loved him so much.

Finally he relieved himself inside her and took her into the crook of his good arm where she nestled, her head resting on his broad chest.

They lay without speaking while they recovered their breath.

"Wow," she gasped, "I could get quite a taste for this."

"I hope so, Lady Strallan, because you will never get anything less from me."

She kissed him; he smelt gorgeous. A musky smell had woven itself into his masculine scent and it drove her crazy.

"Oh Lady Strallan, I love you so much," he gasped, "That was incredible and with practise it will get even better."

"I look forward to that my darling."

They drifted off to sleep their bodies entwined.

At last they were together and if tonight had been any kind of indication of how things would turn out then they both knew that they were in for a very happy loving marriage which, after all, was nothing less than either of them deserved.


End file.
